Maxims
İlke . kaide maxims Online English Turkish and Multilingual Dictionary 20+ million words and idioms. maximslisten to the pronunciation of maxims İngilizce - Türkçe düzgülerin İlgili Terimler maxim (Dilbilim) ilke maxim atasözü maxim vecize maxim düstur maxim mesel maxim {i} özlü söz maxim {i} özdeyiş İngilizce - Arapça ثوابت İlgili Terimler maxim {n} حكمة, قول سائر, مثل, قاعدة مبدأ, قول مأثور maxim {n} قول سائر İngilizce - İngilizce plural of maxim İlgili Terimler maxims of Equity fundamental principles of an equity system maxim A self-evident axiom or premise; a pithy expression of a general principle or rule maxim A precept; a succinct statement or observation of a rule of conduct or moral teaching In every age and country of the world men must have attended to the characters, designs, and actions of one another, and many reputable rules and maxims for the conduct of human life, must have been laid down and approved of by common consent. maxim a principle accepted as true and acted on as a rule or guide maxim {n} a general principal or rule, an axiom Maxim maxim gun maxim a statement expressing a general truth or rule of conduct maxim the material rule or principle used to guide a person in a particular situation about what to do (e g , 'I should never tell a lie') It thus provides a kind of bridge between a persons inner disposition and outer actions maxim A maxim is a rule for good or sensible behaviour, especially one in the form of a saying. I believe in the maxim `if it ain't broke, don't fix it'. a well-known phrase or saying, especially one that gives a rule for sensible behaviour (maxime, from maximus; MAXIMUM) maxim The longest note formerly used, equal to two longs, or four breves; a large maxim a succinct statement or observation of a fundamental principle, general truth, or rule of conduct maxim An established principle or proposition; a condensed proposition of important practical truth; an axiom of practical wisdom; an adage; a (Atasözü); an aphorism maxim noun: a saying of (Atasözü)ial nature Characterization maxim a saying that widely accepted on its own merits English inventor (born in the United States) who invented the Maxim gun that was used in World War I (1840-1916) maxim a saying that widely accepted on its own merits maxim {i} expression of general truth; code of behavior, rule of conduct, precept; saying, (Atasözü), adage maxim a general rule in accordance with which an agent intends to act (think of it as a general rule of thumb that guides your actions) maxim English inventor (born in the United States) who invented the Maxim gun that was used in World War I (1840-1916) maxim A (Atasözü), a short, pithy statement or aphorism believed to contain wisdom or insight into human nature In much of the dialogue in Viking sagas, for instance, the characters will quote short maxims to each other to make a point maxim According to Kant "a `maxim' is a subjective principle, and must be distinguished from the objective principle, namely, practical law " In other words, a maxim is a rule of action that we give to ourselves, irrespective of whether it is right or wrong İngilizce - Almanca Maximen Grundsätze Sprüche İlgili Terimler maxim Lebensweisheit maxim Spruch maxim Lebensregel maxim Maxime Von allen Menschen droht Gefahr. Die alleinige Maxime einer freien Regierung sollte lauten: Vertraue keinem Lebenden die Macht an, die öffentliche Freiheit zu gefährden. - There is danger from all men. The only maxim of a free government ought to be to trust no man living with power to endanger the public liberty. maxim Sentenz maxim Grundsatz maxim Lebensprinzip maxim Lebensmaxime maxim Grundsatz , Lebensweisheit , Sprichwort İngilizce - Farsça maxims teriminin İngilizce Farsça sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler maxim قاعده كلی maxim اصل maxim پند maxim گفته اخلاقی maxim مثل İngilizce - Yunanca γνωμικά (gomika) αξιώματα (axiomata) İlgili Terimler maxim (n) απόφθεγμα (apofthega), γνωμικό (gomiko) maxim αξίωμα (axioma) maxims Türkçe nasıl söylenir mäksımz Telaffuz /ˈmaksəmz/ /ˈmæksəmz/ Etimoloji [ 'mak-s&m ] (noun.) 1567. Middle English maxime, from Middle French, from Medieval Latin maxima, from Latin, feminine of maximus, superlative of magnus large; more at MUCH. Resimler Google Resimler Bing Resimler Günün kelimesi hector Geçmiş141 maxims Daha fazla...Temizle Favoriler3 sneakers senile feathers Daha fazla...Temizle © 1999-2019 Sesli Sözlük™ Ltd. Şti. 20 dilde online sözlük. 20 milyondan fazla sözcük ve anlamı üç farklı aksanda dinleme seçeneği. Cümle ve Videolar ile zenginleştirilmiş içerik. Etimoloji, Eş ve Zıt anlamlar, kelime okunuşları ve günün kelimesi. Yazım Türkçeleştirici ile hatalı Türkçe metinleri düzeltme. iOS, Android ve Windows mobil platformlarda online ve offline sözlük programları. Sesli Sözlük garantisinde Profesyonel çeviri hizmetleri. İngilizce kelime haznenizi arttıracak kelime oyunları. Ayarlar bölümünü kullarak çevirisini görmek istediğiniz sözlükleri seçme ve aynı zamanda sözlüklerin gösterim sırasını ayarlama imkanı. Kelimelerin seslendirilişini otomatik dinlemek için ayarlardan isteğiniz aksanı seçebilirsiniz.